Jealousy Brings Love
by pokemonrangerwriter2
Summary: Summer, Ben, and the rest of the gang have always been friends ever since Summer first became a ranger. They've always been close to one another. But what would happen if a guy known as Blake Zaragoza becomes a ranger? What if he got close to Summer but still manages to tear their friendship? What if he was evil and everyone but Summer knew? Can they help her before she gets hurt?
1. Chapter 1

Ben's Pov

Right now I was really tired and annoyed. My little sister had been staying over at the Union and keeps me up all night for the past week. Why? It's because of the fact that she's too afraid to sleep with mom and dad, ever since that robbery had occurred. We weren't robbed it was my neighbors. But now she's worried it'll happen to us. I was currently leaning against the trunk of a tree that happens to be close to the Union. My friends were siting in the shade with me just for the heck of it I guess.

"Cheer up Ben! At least she won't be spending so much time here once the new ranger arrives." Lunick said.

I groaned. The new ranger was suppose to be here two days ago but still no sign of her. Yeah, it's suppose to be a female. Until she arrives I'm stuck with my sister sharing a room with me. I can't wait for her to get here. Suddenly the door to the Ranger Union was opened and we looked toward it. Out came Wendy, one of the most experienced top rangers that were here. Don't get me wrong though. Me and my friends are all great top rangers..we're just not as good as Wendy. She walked over to us.

"Hey Wendy." Solana greeted the older ranger.

She flashed her a smile before turning her gaze back to me. "Professor Hastings and Chairperson Erma would like to see you Ben. They said that it was something important."

I smiled. "Thanks Wendy."

I got off the tree I'd been leaning against and walked inside the familiar building. I went up the escalator and walked into the meeting room. I saw him standing there with a teen who basically is the female version of me. They were talking, too busy to really notice me. She was wearing a red tanktop that was covered by a light blue jacket. The female also had on blue baggy jeans with brown boots. She spotted turned toward me, the professor doing the same once he realized I was here. The teen flashed me a smile causing my face turn a slight red, and I quickly looked away from her.

"Ah. So good to see you Mr. Natsuya." He greeted and I nodded to him in response. "I've told you and many others before that a new ranger was going to be showing up. Correct?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well after 2 two days of agonizing wait, she's finally arrived." He announced, causing me to smile.

"Are you serious?!" I asked excitedly.

He gave me a nod, and pointed over to the girl by his side. "This is Summer. She's going to be your new partner."

I looked at her, excitment still coursting through my veins. I walked over to her and extended my hand out, she seemed a little startled though. She cautiously reached out and grabbed my hand. I looked straight into her hazel eyes and I swear I detected something that seemed like she was nervous.

I flashed her a reassuring smile. "My name's Ben."

"N-nice to meet you." She stammered shyly.

I now realized that she was the nervous and shy type of girl. My friends and me would change that.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Hastings looking at us with a small smile. Oh some how I think he's gonna plan something with Kate...something that involves me and Summer. Arceus we're gonna need help.

"Alright. Summer you're gonna be sharing a room with Ben. Your ranger uniform is already in your room along with your styler. Ben will then show you around." He informed.

Summer nodded and we both walked out. She would've collided into Keith if I hadn't pulled her back.

"Well well. I guess the new ranger's here." He smirked, and looked her up and down. "She's pretty sexy."

What he did next shocked me. He firmly wrapped his arms around Summer's waist, pulling her close to his body. I felt anger start to rise inside me.

"Dude! Let her go!" I growled.

He just flashed me a smirk. "Why? You jealous I'm hooking up with such a babe?"

I saw something flash in Summer's eyes and she suddenly pushed against his chest, breaking his embrace on her. We stared both shocked at her. Summer didn't seem so shy and nervous anymore...now she seemed ticked.

"Don't. you. _ever_. call. me. _babe._" She snapped.

He didn't remove the smirk off his face. "Wow. Aren't you a feisty one? That's good because I prefer them instead."

"Listen here you son of a bitch. I'm no ones babe and if you put your hands on me one more time the next thing you're gonna hook up with is the hospital bed." She threatened.

I stared at her in shock. She stood up to Keith and his pervertedness...I couldn't help but smile. I'm warming up to her already. He seemed surprised as well. He finally flashed Summer a smile and stuck his hand out to her.

"My names Keith. I'm one of the top rangers." He introduced.

Summer just flashed him a smile and shook his hand. "My name's Summer."

This baffled me. How could she turn from anger to being friendly so fast? I shookmy head in confusion.

"I don't understand you." I muttered.

Summer looked back at me, amusement in her eyes and a smile on her face. She let out a small laugh. The three of us then walked toward my...well actually mine and Summer's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben's Pov

I opened the door to our bedroom, standing aside so Summer and Keih could come in. Summer walked in first, Keith following her soon after. I shut the door behind him, watching Summer. She looked around, a smile on her face. I smiled as well. I was glad she didn't dislike it. A lot of girls hated the color blue...they were basically always into pink or purple and if it wasn't one of those two it was something close to it. Except Kate and Solana. Their favorite colors were a green and black. I didn't understand them. They were my best friends, but I still didn't understand them.

"So? Whaddya think?" I asked curiously.

She turned around to face me, a look of excitement on her face. "I love it!"

I saw Keith look at Summer in confusion. "You do?"

"Of course! Blue's my favorite color!" She replied.

Wow. A girl who likes the color blue. You don't see them around here. She then grabbed her new uniform and started to walk into the bathroom. "Anyway, I better get changed. Don't want Hastings all over my case about not having it on."

Summer then walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Keith suddenly turned around to face me, an impressed smirk on his face. "Looks like we've got a tomboy on our hands."

"What do you mean?" I questioned with curiosity.

He shrugged and walked over to my bed before sitting down on it. "Look at what she's wearing. What girl have we met wears blue jeans and boots? What about her favorite color being blue?"

I shrugged. "So what? She's wearing blue jeans and boots. Sue her. Summer can choose to wear whatever she likes."

"No Ben. You don't get it. This chick's different. She's nothing like the other girls."

Right before I could say anything, Summer walked out of the bathroom. We looked over at her and were shocked by what we say. All I have to say is that her uniform brought out her curves very nicely. She was wearing a blue shirt that was white down the center all the way to her belt. The belt was a red color, while her shorts were blue. She was wearing a yellow scarf around her neck, red goggles on her head. A red short jacket with short sleeves covered a little of the shirt. At the bottom it was yellow but the sides of the jacket was white. Her shoes were blue, a red color on the top. A white stripe went across it. I gawked at how she looked. She gave me a sorta shy smile, once she'd realized that I was looking at her for so long.

"Y-you look beautiful Summer." I commented.

"Yeah, more femine." Keith added.

She shot him a quizical look. "What do you mean?"

"I just mean when you got here you were wearing jeans and boots. Now you're wearing short shorts and regular shoes." Keith responded.

She shook her head, heaving a sigh. Summer walked outside and I followed her. I then started to show her around. I started with the top floor and made my way down. After showing her around we met up with my friends.

"Hey Ben! Who's that?" Kate asked, looking over at Summer.

She stepped foward. "My name's Summer. I'm the new ranger."

Solana flashed her a smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Solana."

"I'm Lunick." Lunick introduced.

"Kellyn." Kellyn said, not looking at her but at his book.

"I'm Kate. Nice to meet you." Kate smiled.

"You know who I am." Keith informed, a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you all. " Summer responded.

"These are all my friends. They're pretty crazy but you'll get use to them." I told her.

"So? Who's partner are you?" Solana asked, looking at Summer.

She just pointed at me. "Ben is."

Kellyn looked up for a brief second. He looked Summer over and went back to reading. "She seems pretty decent."

I saw her roll her eyes at him. "Jee thanks."

* * *

Summer's Pov

Yay. Thanks for making me feel welcomed Kellyn. Kate noticed my reaction and got mad at Kellyn. She snatched his book out of his hands, despite his protests.

"My book!" He cried out.

"You need to be nice. The new ranger has finally arrived and you have your head in a book. The least you could do is be polite." Kate scowled, pocketing his book.

He sighed and looked up at me, allowing me to see his blue eyes. I think I've seen him before...not sure where though. Kellyn outstretched his hand toward me. "The name's Kellyn."

I grasped his hand, shaking my head. "I know I've just met you."

"You would know that if you didn't always have your head in a book." Lunick muttered, low enough so that I could only hear it.

I let out a laugh. Kellyn shook his head, letting go of my hand and heaving a sigh. "Sorry. When you're reading a book you don't really keep up with what's happening around you."

"Nah dip." Lunick muttered again.

I smiled, and shook my head. "Don't worry about it, my mom was always like that. I'd had to repeat things twice because she didn't catch it the first time."

He smiled back. Solana then turned toward me. "So Summer. Do you wanna go see if there are any quests we can go on?"

I shrugged. "Sure. Not doing anything at the moment so why not?"

I followed them and we got to a city that called Pueltown. We went into the harbor only to see a fisherman looking worriedly down into the ocean. I ran over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, a worried look on his face.

"Sir? Are you okay?" I questioned.

He shook his head in disagreement before looking back at the water. "No! I think something's wrong down there!"

"Why do you think that Blane?" Solana asked curiously.

"It's because occasionally I see pools of blood rise up to the surface. Like that!" The man known as Blane said, pointing off a little way in front of us.

I looked foward and I saw that he was right. There was a huge mess of blood spreading on the surface.

"I-I just don't know what's wrong. I mean I know that I put something down there but I can't remember what!" Blane informed.

I gave a nod and detatched my styler from my arm. "Here Ben. Hold this."

I threw my styler over to him. He gave me a confused look as he held it. I then took a couple steps back before running as fast as I could toward the edge of the harbor.

"Summer! Wait!" Ben yelled.

I jumped off the edge and dove into the ocean. My body shivered at the impact of the icy water. I swam down deeper and deeper, trying to find the cause of the blood.

* * *

Ben's Pov

I caught Summer's styler she had thrown to me, a little shocked that she had. I looked up at her in shock and surprise, only to see her having had backed away a little bit. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to protest against her action, realizing what she was planning on doing. Suddenly she ran full force at the edge of the harbor.

"Summer! Wait!" I yelled.

But it was too late. She jumped into the ocean and was gone. I clasped her styler tighter in my hands. I bit my lip, deciding whether to go after her or not. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Blane deep in thought. I hope he remembers what he put down there, because she'll need to know how to get rid of it.

* * *

Summer's Pov

By now my body's grown numb to the cold. Thank Arceus I'm able to hold my breath for a really long time. Suddenly I noticed that no pokemon were around in the general area I was in. So at least I knew that it wasn't a pokemon that caused the blood...but what does? Suddenly the area around me started to glow yellow...as if electricity was building! Arceus! I better find out what's causing it before it zaps everything in the ocean, including me! I swam down as far as I could without being blinded by the light.

* * *

Ben's Pov

I couldn't find Summer. Arceus knows how worried I'm about her. I could see a yellow light starting, but it filled me with confusion. Suddenly Blane pointed at it frantically while screaming something. I heard a slap as Kate had snapped him out of his frantic moment. I looked over to them in confusion, only to see Kate's hands on the Blane's shoulders.

"Calm down and repeat what you were saying." Kate ordered, staring into the Blane's eyes.

He took a deep breath and slowly started to repeat whay he had been screaming. "I just realized what I put down there that might be causing the blood."

"Well what is it?" Solana pressed.

"I installed this electric device down there. Every 12 minutes it goes off shocking everything in the ocean." Blane replied.

My eyes went wide. Summer was down there...She was gonna get shocked...Everyone else looked just as worried as me.

"How long until it goes off?" Lunick questioned.

He shurgged. "I don't know. It hasn't gone off for a while now. But I do know that after it does go off, the next electric shock will be 10x worse."

Oh Arceus. There's no telling how much power that things built up. Summer's probably gonna get killed! I looked worriedly into the water.

"Is there anyway to destroy it?" Kate asked, worry clouding her eyes.

Blane shook his head in disagreement. "Not that I know of."

I placed Summer's styler on the ground, and started to remove the top part of my uniform. I threw them on top of the styler. I then began to remove my socks and my shoes before placing them beside my uniform. Now I was left only in my shorts. I pulled my ranger goggles over my eyes and looked back at Blane.

"About how long do you think it'll take before it does go off?" I questioned.

Blane casted a look at the water before looking back at me. He shrugged. "Judging by the electricity buildup so far...I say you've got about 2 minutes."

I smiled and nodded. "Great. That gives me just enough time to go in there and save her."

Blane looked doubtful all of a sudden. "I don't think you should go in there. I mean you could get shocked as well. And besides she's probably to far down in order for you to get to her in just 2 minutes. "

I shook my head. "I don't care. I'm not gonna let my partner get hurt."

I jumped into the water and started to swim down toward the yellow light. I was hoping I could get to Summer and bring her up back to the harbor.

* * *

Summer's Pov

As I progressed farther into the light, it seemed to get brighter. It seems like 2 minutes have passed. I could feel the electricity starting to sap my energy. Finally the light grew so bright it burned me. I felt piercing pain strike my body. I flinched from the pain but continued on. There was no way I was gonna let some electricity stand in my way. Suddenly the light started to cover my vision and I felt a burning pain rip through my body. I screamed from the amount of pain I was feeling. Water started to fill up my lungs and darkness consumed me.


End file.
